Having a sing along, What does it look like?
by lozzie15
Summary: My funny take on what Vlad, Van Helsing and Ingrid did while Van Helsing kept them hosatage in his caravan. Review


Having a sing-along, What does it look like?

My funny take on what Van Helsing, Vlad and Ingrid did, while Van Helsing kept the Dracula's hostage in his caravan.

Normal POV

''Why can't we all just live in peace!'' Vlad said, he was struggling, trying to get out of the ropes which binded him and his sister together. ''Shut it Vlad!'' Ingrid hissed at her brother, Van Helsing sighed, then got a stake out and pointed it at the two blood sucker's. Vlad yelped, and Ingrid gasped, they both suddenly stopped muttering to themselves, and Vlad gave Van Helsing the best evil's he could manage.

''Why can't you just leave my family alone!'' Vlad shouted, Van Helsing was sure, he saw tears in the young vampire's eyes, but he wasn't alive, he was dead, a reanimated corpse, who feasted on the living.

Van Helsing sighed, and then switched the radio on, he was sure Vlad was going to start his ''Vampires and human's are equal'' speech for like the hundredth time. He had to drown it out.

''Hello, and your listening to Scott Mill's on Radio One, this Monday evening''

Ingrid and Vlad exchanged looks, Van Helsing looked at both of them, or rather glared. ''If Jonno isn't back in the next ten minuets, I'll slay both of you'' He threatened, Ingrid sighed, and started nodding to the radio, and Vlad looked even more sad and depressed than he normally did.

''Now, The Wanted's brand new song, Lightening!'' The guy on the radio shouted gleefully, which made Ingrid and Vlad nearly jump out of their skin's.

''I love this song!'' Ingrid exclaimed smiling, then she grinned at Van Helsing. ''If I'm going to die, you smelly trout..at least let me die listening to my favourite band''

Vlad smirked, ''Why don't we have a sing along?'' He said sarcastically, Ingrid gave him a hard look, But to both children's shock and horror, Van Helsing laughed, ''Okay then'' he said simply.

''Your kidding right?'' Vlad asked, he was trying his best not to laugh, Ingrid was already laughing.

''Nope, Right..Who's singing first?'' Van Helsing asked.

''You go first you smelly pile of breather'' Ingrid said.

''Only if you two join in'' Van Helsing said, then he turned the radio up.

''Vlad's first!'' Ingrid snarled, then she smiled. This is just too fun.

''The wheel's on the bus go round and round-'' Vlad began to sing softly.

''A proper song, you imbecile!'' Ingrid yelled, Van Helsing sighed.

''Right okay, DON'T STOP BELIEVING!'' Vlad sang loud, he stood up and attempted to hold an imaginary microphone to his mouth, but he was still tied to Ingrid, so he nodded to Ingrid to begin singing. Ingrid glared at him ''Well i suppose its better then waiting to be slayed'' She muttered.

''STREET LIGHTS, PEOPLE..AWOOAHHH!'' Ingrid burst into song, Vlad and Van Helsing exchanged looks. ''Oh, its on!'' Vlad shouted, flashing his newly grown fangs.

''You've missed like half of the song!'' Van Helsing shouted, then he sighed, he switched radio station, and a beat filled the room.

''PARTY ROCK IS IN THE HOUSEEEE TONIGHTTTT!'' Van Helsing sang loudly.

Ingrid and Vlad looked at each other, they jumped up, ''EVERYBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!'' They sang in unison.

''AND WE GONNA MAKE YOU LOOOOSE YOUR MIND-'' Van Helsing stopped singing, he could hear somebody coming, Vlad and Ingrid dived under the table, still tied up and exchanged look's.

''We will never speak of this again, agreed?'' Ingrid spat at her brother. Vlad blushed bright Red, ''Agreed'' He said sternly.

Van Helsing switched the radio off, Robin walked in, and looked at the scene infront of him.

''What-..What are you two doing here?'' He asked Vlad and Ingrid, who looked at eachother, they then held up their tied up hands.

''Having a sing along, What does it look like!'' Ingrid yelled.

''If only you knew Robin'' Vlad thought to himself.

Review

And OMG Can somebody please tell me if Vlad is turning/or evil?


End file.
